Kang I-na
Kang I-na'' is one of the main characters' 'of the first movie of Death Bell'.'She was portrayed by the South Korean singer'' ''and actress Nam Gyu-ri.''' Personality I-na is a very studious girl, that she came 5th place in the school Ranking. In the beginning, she is the stereotype of the girl that is too strict and studious, and starts to show romantic feelings for the "bad boy" of the school. I-na is the best friend of Yun Myeong-Hyo. She is very rebellious and is not afraid to say what she thinks. I-na is also very brave,as she is one of the students that doesn't enter into a panic and tries to keep calm after the deaths. Also, she is very useful during the puzzles to save the missing students.She was heavily affected by the deaths of Yun Myeong-Hyo and Kang Hyeon. Biography I-na used to be Kim Ji-Won's best friend,until her death.I-na was also heavily affected by Ji-Won's death.Because of this,I-na was the first to figure out that the questions have something related to her. Kang Hyeon,a "bad boy" of I-na's class,have a crush on I-na.In the begginig,I-na don't like him,but after her best friend Myeong-Hyo try to convince her that Hyeon is very "cute",I-na accepts Hyeon's invitation to the club. After the students of the Top Class get locked in the school,I-na realizes that the students are being killed in the Ranking order,as Hye-Yeong was in the 1st place in the ranking and was the 1st to be killed,Dong-Hyeok was in the 2nd place in the ranking,and was the 2nd to be killed,etc.As I-na placed 5th in the ranking,she thought that they have to solve the mystery before it's her time to be killed.However,I-na wasn't the 5th person to be killed,as her theory was only partially true,as the students are being killed by the Ranking order of two years ago,when Ji-Won was still alive.After Mr. Lee blames Hyeon of the death of Hye-Yeong,as he is always playing pranks at school,I-na tries to deffend him,saying that he would never do something this far. After the teacher Hwang Chang-Wook attacks Ji-won's mother,Ji-won's father unlock the school,and the students manage to escape.The next day,there was a funeral to the dead students at the school,and everyone was crying about their friend's death.The student's families were there too.Everyone thought that the thing that happened the last day were over,however,when I-na was in the balcony,Ji-won's father kidnapped I-na and tied her to a chair,and he says on the microphone that the game wasn't over yet.The last question was reveal who's the one that kills Ji-won,or everyone in the school would die.Then,it's revealed that the teacher Chang-Wook was the one who killed Ji-won.Ji-won's father,that actually was the school's janitor/watchman/guard,appears and kills Mr.Hwang with an axe.The teacher Soi-Yeong appears and untie I-na of the chair. Trivia * Although in the end Ji-won's father kidnapped I-na,it was only because she thinks that I-na was in his way,but he never had any intention of killing her,as she was his daughter's best friend. * Some people believe that I-na was possessed by Ji-won's ghost,as Ji-won's ghost was always next to her,and in the end when I-na is in the corridor looks like she is possessed. Gallery inasdream.jpg|I-na's nightmare in the opening scene of Death Bell. 078934.PNG|I-na and Hyeon in a romantic scene at the club that Hyeon works as a DJ. 05842.PNG|I-na during the third test. crying.PNG|I-na crying. screams.PNG Death15.jpg Death184.jpg Death65.jpg Ina2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Females